Hope
Hope is a black and white she-cat with one blue and one green eye. History Hope is first seen entering just as Jaystorm starts to head back to ThunderClan. She follows, and becomes his personal stalker. When she finds out he hates it, she apoligizes, and helps Snowfrost when greencough breaks out in ThunderClan. She herself catches greenchough, but lives. She is often seen lurking outside the entrance to the ThunderClan camp. When Hope comes into camp and teases Iceshine, Liontooth becomes outraged and chases her out. Hope is close to death, and Liontooth is wanting to kill,so, along with Sunfall he goes to where the rogues are and threatens Hope. He bites into Hope's neck when she bites Sunfall, she falls limp, and he smiles. She gets back up and they all fight. Liontooth then throws her into a tree, she falls unconsious, but Liontooth and Sunfall think she is dead, so they leave. Hope then slowly reawakens. She sees Sasuke who asks her "What are you going to do now?". Hope awnsers: "Never ask you for help, that's for sure." Hope then tells Sasuke that she plans to attack ThunderClan, so he introduces her to group of rouges, led by Rage. She also meets Blaze, who pleads with her not to attack ThunderClan. Later Hope meets Rockey, and spends a lot of time with him, giving him the nickname: "Crazy Cat". Hope also seems to enjoy being around Sasuke. Hope also meets Forest and Princess during this time. Hope is seen telling Rockey she thinks she's going to have his kits. Rockey is unsure to do. The next day, she has 3 kits and names them Woodchip, Marsh, and Soot. Hope realizles, by looking at her kits, that one is Rockey's, one is Jaystorm's and one is Sasuke's. She goes to find Sasuke and meets Blaze again. She tells him that she has decided not to fight ThunderClan, and tells him about the kits haveing 3 fathers, all of which hate her. Blaze seems to have feelings for him, and when she asks him to her mate, he agrees. Marsh sees Iris when she jumps out of the way of a falling branch. Hope asks her who she is, and Iris awsers- "Iris." Hope then takes Iris to her den and invites Iris to become part of Hope's "family." Iris accepts. Hope then falls asleep. The next day, Hope goes out for a walk, and sees Rug and Comet unconcious after fighting, so she takes them to her den, and cleans them up. Hope settles an arguement brtween Zack and Leopard over an eagle. She then invites Rug, Zack, and Comet to join her 'Family". Hope also finds out who Leapord is. Later that same day, Rockey brings in a battered Woodchip, who confesses to sneaking out and going to ThunderClan. Hope scolds him. Woodchip then sees Blaze and asks Hope who he is. Hope responds by saying that Woodchip is Rockey's son, Marsh is Jaystorm's daughter, and Soot is Sasuke's son. She also says she asked Blaze to be her offical mate. Several days later, she takes Soot outside the den for the first time, and takes him to Sasuke. Hope tells Sasuke what she told Woodchip, and then leaves. Hope comes back later with Marsh and meets Forest again. Hope asks him and Princess to join her "family". He politly refuses, and Hope asks if she can still show him her den. Forest says yes, and asks if Princess can come too. Hope agrees, and the four go to Hope's den. Once there, Hopr helps Marsh catch a large fish from the pool in the back of their cave. Hope brings the fish out and asks Forest to reconsider staying with her 'familiy" and says she is afraid of Leopard. Forest asks who Leopard is, and Hope tells him aboutLeopard's killing sprees, and Rug's desire to kill him. She also tells Forest that Rug is fake-fighting Ichi in order to become a part of BloodClan. Forest says that they should go check on Ichi, and Hope agrees. Real life photo Quotes Trivia These facts were revealed by Darkcloud, the roleplayer of this character. *Hope's mismatched eyes glow when she is angry or excited *Hope is based off of Darkcloud's real cat. Refrences and Citations #↑ Revealed on the IRC Forest, October 4th, 2010 #↑ Revealed on the IRC Forest, October 8th, 2010 #↑ Revealed on the IRC Forest, October 23th, 2010 #↑ Revealed on the IRC Forest, October 24th, 2010 #↑ Revealed on the IRC Forest, October 25th, 2010 #↑ Revealed on the IRC Forest, October 26th, 2010 #↑ Revealed on the IRC Forest, October 27th, 2010 Category:Character Category:She-Cat Category:Rogue Category:Cats without Images Category:Dark's charrie Category:She-cat Category:Rouge